


The Puzzle of Life

by 2001DoubleD33



Series: Egobang DDLG [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddles, Cuties, DDLG, Daddy Dom Arin, Domme Suzy, Egobang - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, Gay, Hiding, Issues, Little Dan, Little original character, M/M, Punishment, Rules, Spanking, Talking, dom suzy, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2001DoubleD33/pseuds/2001DoubleD33
Summary: Danny begins to confront his need for both punishment and funishment within his relationship with Arin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. Me and my little had some issues, I wasn't in the best mood to fix this and think about DDLG considering the situation. Everything is figured out now, and I love you guys for staying through this. Here's a long-awaited conversation!!!

A lot had happened in the last two weeks.

 

So far, Danny had earned himself no more serious punishments. He had, though, gotten another taste of the spoon the other day for purposefully not reminding Arin they needed to go to the gym again. He took it stoically, much less tears but the same oozing heat in his stomach from guilt upon knowing he hadn’t told Arin previously. 

 

Aside from that one slip up, there had been no more incidents. Danny felt so guilty about egging Arin into spanking him, he stopped it all together and just kept the practice to his own bedroom. He went to bed many nights alone and gratefully sore, kept arm under the covered just from the reddened skin on his bottom radiating outwards. He did wish he didn’t have to do it himself, but after Monday he had barely even done that. Afterall, Monday he had finally talked to Matilda.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Danny nearly choked on the bread he’d been chewing when he felt a hand grasp his arm tightly and pull him out of the dining room. Matilda had him in a strong hold, and she certainly wanted him out of that room as soon as she could by the looks of it. She finally tugged him outside to the porch and shut the door behind them, an excited smile on her face.

 

As Danny squinted at her behind watery eyes from coughing, he was once again stunned by her unique and very welcoming look. She had a little nose ring, a small silver moon, and a tongue ring she proudly showed off behind a bright smile and rosy red lips. Her complexion was was dark and smooth, aside from the hint of smile lines beginning to form by her nose. She certainly was a happy character, it made Danny much less nervous to be asking any sorts of questions. She was a little chubby on the hips and thighs too, and he overheard Suzy chiding her earlier for sucking in her stomach and reassuring her, but Danny thought she was incredibly cute. Especially her outfit, which was a little black sweater over a peach, knee-length dress. Her shoes matched the sweater and she had a little peach colored bow in her hair tying back the upper layers of it and leaving the rest alone.

 

She laughed as he finally caught his breath and managed to gasp,” _ Why _ ,”

 

“Suzy told me you might have questions that you wouldn’t wanna ask in front of them, I thought some one on one time might help you open up!” Matilda hummed, walking to the patio chairs and sitting down.

 

Danny smiled sheepishly,”I do have questions… I’m just nervous about whether Im weird or not,” 

 

Matilda scrunched her nose,”Danny, nothing is weird. Kinky, yeah. Not so much weird,”

 

Dan winced and blushed darkly,”Doesn’t help much,”

 

“C’mon, I wanna help!” Matilda patted the seat beside her with another smile.

 

Despite his instincts and dignity pulling him the other way, Danny reluctantly took a seat and pulled his jacket sleeves down over his palms. He shifted uncomfortably, feeling tense in the situation despite his need to be here and talk things out.

 

“Oh, sorry did you get in trouble last night? Suzy keeps cushions in the closet inside,” 

 

Danny hurried to shake his head surprised,”No! No, I haven’t gotten in trouble,” He offered weakly,”Not since last week, but they faded by now,”

 

“Bruises?” Matilda’s eyes widened,”What’d you do?”

 

“I… Jeez I can’t believe I’m talking to someone about this- especially someone I just met. Er- no offense, though!” He hurriedly added in, hoping he wouldn’t upset her.

 

“No, I get it! I talked to my a group online about this stuff, which was a little scary too. But to be fair, I didn’t have to look at them directly,” Matilda paused curiously, looking at danny with a smile,”Here, how about this?”

 

Matilda stood up and shrugged her sweater off her shoulders, nearing Danny,”May I?”

 

Danny shrugged,”Whatever you think will help, I’m a little bit of a mess right now,” He smiled halfheartedly.

 

She smiled again and wrapped the sweater over his eyes, tying it gently across his nose, so the back of the sweater fell down on his jacket and he would be able to speak clearly,”There, now you don’t have to look at anything,”

 

Danny’s lips curled slightly in a light smile. He heard the soft creak of the patio chair as she sat down again, and his fingers twisted the fabric of his sleeves.

 

“So, was last week your first big punishment?”

 

Danny took a breath and reminded himself that he was safe, and that he needed to talk if he wanted to get anywhere. He was talking to himself after all, right? He should just talk, get it all out there. Matilda was just a voice in the wind for now, a figureless guide.

 

“Yeah, that was the first one,” Danny took another breath,”Arin got a little sick and stayed home and I forgot my rules for the day, and I didnt wanna worry him since he was so sick so I lied about it, and he ended up catching me the next day and he… he wasn’t happy,”

 

“I could imagine. Suzy wouldn’t let me off with anything less than the belt for something like that, if not something worse,”

 

“Jesus I haven’t had his belt… I couldn’t imagine… He gave my bruises with just his hand,” Danny whined.

 

“Oh my god- really? Good luck with that. I hope he goes easy on you with any implements. Hell, I’d hate to hear he broke a paddle or something,”

 

Danny shuddered, feeling cold underneath the night air,”That  _ happens? _ ” He squeaked.

 

A laugh,”Yeah, Me and Suze bought a cheap one a while ago and she broke it. We gave the site a 2-star review, just because we both ended up laughing til we cried about it afterwards,”

 

Danny chuckled,”I mean, I would probably be laughing too,” He smiled softly,”But yeah I don’t know… I’m kinda...mm,”

 

“Just talk. Wherever you wanna start! I’ll listen til you tell me to talk!” 

 

Danny shifted again and huffed a breath,”Okay. Sit tight, it might take a minute,”

 

“I’m on it,”

 

Here goes nothing.

 

“I actually started liking Arin after I saw this video on his laptop, right? It was a spanking, like ten minutes or whatever and it was two guys. I’m not even gay, really I like girls. Girls are cute, I hadn’t really had a thought like that stuff before the video. Maybe bi? I’m off topic, sorry,”

 

“Anyways, I watched the video and it was really exciting and I couldn’t stop thinking about it, I loved it. And cause it was on Arin’s laptop, I linked it to him. I wanted him so bad, I started pissing him off at work just to see if I could get a rise out of him. It actually turned out bad, I pushed him away for a long time because of it and I couldn’t admit it to him but I told Suzy. She helped me through some of it, and the rest I kinda fucked up. But otherwise, I wanted the whole… yknow, the spanking thing, I wanted Arin to do it to me but I couldn’t just ask my best friend to do that without feeling like I ruined the relationship. And when I looked into it online, there was DDLG. I started looking into that and Arin already took care of me in so many ways and that's when the real crush started, and how I wanted him to take care of me. That hurt like a motherfucker. Obviously we worked it out, and he set up the rules and stuff with me and we started the relationship,”

 

Danny felt his voice begin to shake from nerves and he slowed down to breathe, wringing his hands together in his lap nervously. This was a lot, considering he hadn’t even told  _ Suzy _ most of this stuff, it was killing him and still the biggest relief simultaneously, which was a bit confusing but he decided to just get through it and get to fixing it at the end. He was grateful he didn’t have to look at her, it made him feel like he was just sorting things out by himself. He took a big breath and continued.

 

“I got the rules and I tried to hold to them but I… fuck I still wanted him to spank me for god knows why. I kept pushing his buttons and teasing and making him a little angry with me and he would smack me now and again. I thought it would be enough to kept me quiet but I still feel like I’m lying to him, so I can’t do it anymore. And… fuck I even use a hairbrush on myself sometimes to keep the urge back, and it works I guess? But I want Arin to do it,”

 

Another soft, shaky breath.

 

“My biggest problem is after the real big punishment, I hated it. I felt awful for breaking rules and it made me cry and I felt so bad for the whole thing, no excitement or half-chub whatevers. I hated that round, but I don’t know why I still like the idea of him doing it? Or like it when I do it? I don’t get what the difference it, and I’ve been wracking my brain but nothing is coming and I don’t know if you can help either, I just thought it was worth a shot.”

 

Dan let a long, wavering sigh pass his lips,”Do you have any idea?”

 

“Suzy was  _ so _ right about you. So innocent, I swear,”

 

Danny bristled,”What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Dan, there’s a difference between spanking for fun and a punishment. You poor thing,” Matilda rest a hand on his arm gently,”You’re totally normal, sweetheart! Everything you’ve been worrying about is totally normal,”

 

“I don’t… I thought spanking was the punishment,” Danny remained confused,

 

“Okay, listen. If you want to be spanked, there doesn’t need to be a reason behind it. Yeah, maybe you could ask him to scold you for something fake or silly if that's what you want, but it doesn’t have that guilt that a punishment does. It just makes you excited and gives you that release,” Matilda explained,”Just ask him for a spanking. Or a code word, if you’re too flustered. Which, considering your track record, you seem like you get embarrassed at just the mention of spanking.”

 

“It’s not my fault!” Danny huffed.

 

Matilda giggled,”You just gotta let him know that you  _ know _ there’s a difference. Don’t let him think that you want more punishment, you have to be clear about it,”

 

Danny nodded slowly,”Yeah… okay, I guess,” 

 

“Considering the fact that he was watching that sort of porn himself, I don’t think he’d be opposed to it…” Matilda said teasingly.

 

Danny blushed again,”You are the worst,” 

 

Matilda laughed openly.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

After that, Danny had been fidgeting all over again trying to avoid conversation with Arin while still looking for a good way to bring it up. So far, he had come up with nothing. It was definitely a work in progress. Though, he was extra finicky because he felt a little weird for spanking himself after that conversation, as if it was wrong to do it because of the fact that Arin would be willing to do it for him. Maybe soon he could get back into it, but he might also talk to Arin soon. However, the latter was doubtful.

 

Fow now, Danny was sitting on his phone in the breakroom texting Matilda about how to start the conversation.

 

**12:36; From Matilda;** **_You just gotta talk to him, make him dinner and bring it up then._ **

**12:37; From Matilda;** **_Or, maybe order. You said the last time you cooked you fucked up RAMEN, soooo._ **

 

**12:39; Sent to Matilda;** **_Hey, I was tired! Fuck off._ **

 

**12:45; From Matilda;** **_;P_ **

 

**12:45; From Matilda;** **_Talk to him, hun. Or you’re never gonna get what ya want._ **

 

**12:49; Sent to Matilda;** **_I’ll try again tonight. Thanks._ **

 

**12:36; From Matilda;** **_Anytime, Compadre. Good luck._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky, gay, and hella sex. Have fun

Within the last two weeks, Dan and Arin had also announced they were officially dating. Well, sort of announced. It was more like they got caught kissing in the kitchen, Danny panicked, and Arin calmed him down enough so they could tell everyone. Arin explained the relationship with Suzy and Dan, so everyone didn't think they were splitting up or Arin was cheating. The whole team took it well- made some jokes and teased a little, as any other time- and Danny felt like he could relax. It was nice not to have to worry about it anymore.

 

That was yesterday. Once Arin took Dan home for today, Danny figured he had the courage from telling the group at the office, he may as well fess up now.

 

“Arin, can we talk?”

 

Arin cast him a worried glance before focusing on the road again,”Always, petal,”

 

“I want you to spank me,”

 

Arin’s head shifted back and he straightened up in his seat a bit,”Er… Dan, I thought I had..?”

 

Danny shook his head,,”I… yeah, you did… fuck, but…”

 

Dan was beginning to feel his courage leaving him, and quickly too. He stammered over his words, he couldn't quite think straight. When he r,remembered his talk with Matilda, he covered his hands with his jacket sleeves and brought them up to his eyes to cover his face from thr world.

 

Taking a deep breath, he went on,”No, I mean you _have_ but those are punishments, you know? I just… I want a spanking without being punished. Just for sexual stuff, it feels _so good_ ,”

 

“So you want spankings whenever you're horny or want to _be_ horny, I get it and I can do that. But you don't want me to spank you for punishment now?”

 

Dan huffed,”No! I mean… those punishments hurt a lot and they keep me in line, I need those. I dont like to be punished, it makes me feel guilty and bad when you're spanking me. But for other times, I want you to do it when I haven't done anything wrong. Just for fun,” he paused,”You agree?”

 

Arin chuckled,”Of course I do, baby. I'd love to see you squirm over my knee when I don't have to worry about scolding you,”

 

Danny blushed,” _Arin,_ ”

 

“Don't whine at me, little one. You may find yourself with a sore bottom sooner than you thought,”

 

Danny curled into himself, a blushing mess as warmth rushed down to his cock and it stirred behind his jeans,”Yes sir,”

 

“Very good boy,” there was a quiet pause,”Why are you covering your eyes, if you don't mind me asking?”

 

“It helps me think and talk without tripping over words and shit. I get embarrassed,” Dan explained, lowering his hands to his lap.

 

“Well I'm glad. If that helps, then use it whenever little petal,” Arin cast a smile over to him and returned to driving.

 

Danny shifted in his seat and felt a warm smile creep onto his face, feeling incredibly happy that he had admitted everything he needed to to Arin.

 

Well, almost.

 

“Anything else you wanna hide to tell me?” Arin hummed softly.

 

Danny must have shaken his head too quickly, because Arin's smile fell and he gave him a stern glance,”Dan, if you're lying to me, we're gonna have a much more sore talk at home,”

 

Danny winced and shut his eyes tight,”I pissed you off a lot in the beginning because I wanted you to spank me but I didn't know how to ask,”

 

Arin was quiet for a moment or two,”That's all you have to tell me?”

 

Danny frowned,”...Yes sir,”

 

There was another pause, and then Arin sighed,”I can't say I'm not disappointed you didn't just tell me what you wanted, Danny,”

 

“I'm sorry,”

 

“I know, and I understand you were unsure. And I'm letting it slide just once,” Arin said firmly,”Only this time. Next time, tell me what you want. I don't like being tricked into things,”

 

Danny hugged himself and nodded,”I'm sorry, and I will, I promise,”

 

Arin reached a hand over to rest on his thigh,”Okay petal, thank you for telling me. Nothing else you want to say?”

 

Danny hoped keeping his own sessions to himself wasn't hiding things, and Arin wouldn't get mad. He shook his head gently.

 

“Nothing, that was it. You okay?” Danny covered Arin's hand with his own.

 

Arin smiled a bit,”Yeah, I'm alright baby,” Danny bit his lip as Arin squeezed his thigh a bit,”You in the mood for anything, little one?”

 

Dan blushed again and a small smile turned the corners over his mouth,”If I am, can we take it slow?”

 

Arin grinned,”I'll do my best,”

\----

“ _Arin, please,_ ”

 

Danny gasped when Arin's  teeth grazed his neck, running his tongue along the length of his shoulder and leaving Danny to shudder. He had nowhere to go, trapped between Arin's heated, exciting scowering of his skin and the wall Arin had propped him up against. His thigh held Dan up off the floor and left him helpless. Though, right now, Dan couldn't give a damn less. His jeans hurt just keeping them on. And Arin was not helping him calm down in the least.

 

“What do you want, little one?” Arin growled against his jaw,”You want to be sore before I fuck you? Hm? Turn that ass cherry red?”

 

Danny whimpered, a breathless begging moan,” _Please, sir_ , I want to be sore, _please_ ,”

 

Danny felt Arin smile against his skin and the grip on his hips tightened. Arin dropped his knee off the wall and set Dan back on his feet. Dan started towards the bedroom, assuming Arin would have ordered him there anyways, but was stopped by the bigger man's arm around his waist. As Dan was turning back to question, he was met with the calmer side of Arin, his eyes soft again, less wild and hungry. He watched Dan's expression carefully.

 

“You okay, sweetheart? With this?” He asked gently.

 

Danny hurried to nod,”Yes, Arin I promise now _please_ _can we go?_ ”

 

Arin chuckled and stooped to one knee, grabbing Danny's waist and flipping him over his shoulder. Dan squeaked in surprise, holding onto his shirt. A hard smack came down across his pants and Dan squirmed promptly after, his dick stuck between Arin's shoulder and his own hips.

 

“Arin you can't keep doing this!” Dan huffed sulkily, flustered because he had been picked up.

 

“Was that a huff that I heard?” Arin asked rhetorically.

 

Dan felt his belly stir again,”No, sir! No, I promise!”

 

“I think it was,” Arin hummed,”And I think you just doubled your time across my knee,”

 

“Mm… yessir,”

 

“Good boy,”

 

Danny heard the click of the bedroom door and a few steps later, found himself being tossed on the bed. He stared up at Arin with wide eyes, hoping he came across as innocent. Apparently, it didn't work.

 

Arin grinned down at him, eyes scanning over every inch of him. He was truly very cute when he chose to be. Mr. Sexbang himself laid out on his bed, waiting to be spanked and fucked at Arin's command. When he made a move to sit up, Arin leaned forward and pushed him back down roughly. With his free hand, he lifted Danny's shirt over his stomach and looked down to the curly little happy trail cut off abruptly by Dan's boxers and jeans. He certainly was a sight to behold.

 

Without warning, Arin grabbed Danny's knee and pulled it up and over, flipping him onto his stomach. Switching hands, he grabbed both of his ankles and yanked backwards, pulling Danny's ass back against Arin's crotch, leaving Danny a moaning mess from the pressure against his own dick. With Danny in such a pretty position, it was incredibly difficult not to just fuck him right then and there. Arin's cock twitched at the thought.

 

Dan pointed his toes on the floor and stuck his ass in the air, blushing as he shamelessly begged Arin to beat him silly. Arin complied easily, slamming his hand down against his ass and effectively making Danny moan again.

 

“How many, little one?”

 

“As many as I deserve, sir,”

 

Arin grinned eagerly with that answer, happy that Dan so seamlessly slipped into this dirty little thing, desperate for him and the pain he could cause. It was gonna drive Arin wild one of these days.

 

Arin looped his fingers under his boxers and jeans and tugged them both down to his knees. Once Dan was bare, he sat on the bed and lifted the older man's hips over his knee. Up close, he could see the handprint he'd left standing out in a very faded pink shade. He grinned, lifted his hand, and started the real fun.

 

Danny gasped openly, grabbing the sheets as Arin smacked his hand down over bare skin again and again, leaving a burning ache afterwards. Danny's cock was once more trapped, this time against Arin's thigh. The warmth in his stomach and the rocking of his dick against Arin's jeans made him struggle to keep from ruining the pants all together. He hoped he could make it, this was almost too much as it was and he still had to get through Arin plowing into him later on. When Arin began to speak, Dan realized his chances of lasting that long were incredibly slim.

 

“Huff at me, hm, brat?” Arin scolded him, accentuating his words with more and more of the stinging slaps he lay across the pale pink skin,”We see where that gets you, doesn't it? Over Arin's knee to be spanked, hm? Maybe if you weren't so naughty we could get to the fun part sooner,”

 

“Sir, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'll be good, please,”

 

“No, I promised you double time over my knee and that's what you're gonna get, little one,” Arin swore,”You're gonna be over my knee for some time, you better get comfortable-”

 

“ _Fuck, fuck, sir- Arin!”_

 

Danny felt the breath catch in his throat, cut off only by a low and groaning sound of his pleasure. He felt the warm, sticky liquid coat his stomach and Arin's jeans from under him, his toes pointed on the floor and entire body shaking with relief. Yeah, not a goddamn chance he was gonna make it through that.

 

“Sorry...Arin...I tried,” he panted, voice quiet and apologetic for ruining his jeans.

 

“Up on your knees on the bed,” Arin ordered him.

 

Danny whimpered and tried to crawl forward on Arin's lap, but after a few movements Arin snatched him back and held him still. Danny squealed and tried to crawl away again, kicking his feet lightly.

 

“Actually, just a few more for fucking up my favorite jeans, brat,” Arin corrected himself, holding fast to Danny's hips and spanking him despite his struggling. After Danny's ass was a cherry-red shade as he promised, he released him and Dan had effectively kicked his jeans off of his knees. He hurried to climb to his knees on the bed, cock still dribbling cum down the length of his shaft, at half mast from those extra strokes Arin gave him.

 

Arin stood and put his hands on his hips, standing in front of him,”Take them off,”

 

Danny whimpered and hurried fingers unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off of his hips. Arin put a hand on Danny's chest and pushed him back on the bed, laying down. Dann spread his legs, cum coating the curly hairs on his stomach and his thighs. Arin grinned and pushed his jeans off the rest of the way. He rest a hand on Dan's thigh to let him know to be still, and leaned to the side to get the little jar of lube and a condom. He glanced back to Dan.

 

“You okay with this?”

 

“Yes, _please_ ,”

 

“Then flip over, brat,”

 

Danny grinned and flipped onto his stomach, pushing his ass up in the air and squirming a little. Arin smiled at the sight- legs spread, his ass bright red with Arin's handprints, and shirt falling up to his chest- he opened the pack for the condom and tugged his cock free from his boxers, sliding the rubber on slowly.

 

“What do you want, kitten?” Arin asked in a sultry tone, slicking his fingers with lube and reaching forward to spread Dan's ass just a bit more.

 

“Please, sir, I want you to fuck me, please,” Danny begged breathlessly,”I'll be so good,”

 

“Mm… I guess you'll have to prove it. Stay still for me, kitty,”

 

Arin pressed his finger, damp with lube, against his hole and pushed inside of him. Danny groaned, but obediently stayed still as Arin turned his finger around in Danny's ass.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yes… its tight,” Danny whined.

 

“Gonna get a little tighter,” Arin warned him, pressing a second finger inside of him.

 

Danny let another moan fade into the bedsheets,” _Fuck,”_

 

When Arin had finally gotten a third in, and was satisfied that we was prepped enough, Arin pulled Dan's hips back on the bed. Danny was pressing into him still, whining.

 

“ _Please,”_

 

“Whatever you want, little one.”

 

Danny gasped as he felt Arin's cock press into him, slow and steadily filling him up. Danny's breathing was shallow and heated, gripping the sheets hard. Finally, Arin stopped moving and the sting of his ass pressed back against Arin's thighs.

“So pretty, just for me, aren't you?” Arin hummed lowly.

 

“All yours, Arin!” Danny whimpered.

 

“Ready?” Arin asked gently.

 

“ _Move_ ,”

 

Arin smirked and pulled back slow and pressed right back in with his own soft shuddering groan. Danny was a mess with just this, and the tip of his dick was brushing the covers as Arin pushed inside of him. Rather than move himself, Arin grabbed Dan's hips again and began to pull him back against his cock, rocking into him and picking up speed as he went along.

 

“ _Fuck… Fuck… Ah AH,”_  Danny's panting soon became incoherent and borderline frantic.

 

Arin smiled down at him, feeling his own stomach begin to twist from watching him bounce against his hips and practically melt into the sheets. It was incredibly hot just to watch him, and Arin pushed his hips forward in time with when he pulled Danny back, pressing himself further inside and shutting his eyes as he began to groan himself, lost in his own arousal. He heard Danny begin calling out under him, moans louder and more pronounced. He was close, and god damn so was Arin, he'd been on edge since they got home and he was almost finished.

 

The sound Danny made as he came for the second top drove him over, an immediate jolt of warmth and pleasure rushing straight through him. He came inside of Dan, hold the man where he was and relishing his moans as he felt Arin fill him up, despite the fact that he wore a condom. The heat was still present, and it felt _fantastic_.

 

Needless to say, Danny was happy he'd talked to Arin about his wants.

 

He went to bed sore, warm, and every bit as tired as Arin was.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies and Wishing...   
> Cuteness for the next chpter, definitely, but onle a partial spanking this time!!!

Even though Danny admitted his love for spanking as a sexual release, his nerves still caught him in his tracks sometimes. He couldn’t quite manage to work up the courage to ask Arin for a spanking. Part of this was because it was still embarrassing to be treated that way, be pinned down and spanked by his boyfriend, it seemed a little off-putting if he got in his head too much. And, as always, he spent too much time overthinking things. He worried Arin might think he was weird for wanting it as often as he did, for wanting bruises again even when it wasn’t punishment. There were a lot of reasons to keep quiet and keep himself from asking. It didn’t help that Arin had skipped two of their days together in the coming week to be home with Suze. Dan didn’t mind, he encouraged him to go home and he wanted to make sure they were happy too. The fact was that Dan assumed he was getting away from the relationship, as if what they had done freaked him out and made him want some space. 

 

Dan, reluctantly, settled for his own hairbrush over the same bunch of pillows and a handful of videos. This time, though, it was much better because he remembered now what it felt like for Arin to hold him down and make him squirm. It worked, but Danny wished he could work up the balls to just ask. Maybe when Arin got back, he could manage, But for now, he could do it himself and be happy. 

 

After Arin had spent his four days home with Suze, during which Dan got scarcely more than good night texts and a check in now and again just to make sure he was okay, Arin finally came home with the older man to spend the night. Dan noticed he’d been off a little at work lately, and the car ride home was no different. Arin let him drive this time and so Dan suggested they stop somewhere for dinner but Hanson said no.

 

“Something up?” Danny asked uncertainly.

 

“A few things,” Arin admitted quietly,”But I’m not sure how to start the conversation,”

 

Danny turned left off the highway and down the exit,”Just talk, I can listen,”

 

Dan felt Arin’s eyes on him, but he did start speaking again,”I...I feel a little selfish saying it but would it be okay if I asked for a few things from the relationship?”

 

“What do you mean?” Danny frowned.

 

“Like, you have your rules and everything and I get that but I don’t want that stuff for myself, but I do have some things I really like that I would want you to do a little bit?” Arin explained.

 

Danny nodded,”Of course! Like, sex stuff?”

 

“Some of it? But it’s mostly PG,”

 

“Lay it on me!” Danny encouraged him,”Lemme hear that kinky shit, babe,”

 

Finally, a nerve-easing laugh from Arin that made Danny feel less like an ass for not seeing sooner that he was taking more than he was giving.

 

“Well I like uh, my hair bein’ messed with. It helps me relax,” Arin started.

 

Dan smiled,”You’re such a dork- do you think it would help you sleep too?”

 

Arin hummed,”Yeah, it really would,”

 

Danny chuckled,”I can do that, babe. What about the other stuff?” He pulled off the pain road into his apartment complex,”Anything else, baby? You should get just as much out of this as I am- If not more for putting up with me,”

 

Arin grinned,”You are a brat, but it’s equal, petal,” He unclipped the seatbelt as Dan slowed down to park,”And I have a couple unsavory thoughts, if you’re interested?”

 

“What, like fantasies?” Dan inquired, shutting off the engine.

 

Arin nodded,”Yeah. I’m only sharing mine if you share yours,”

 

Danny laughed,”Deal. Let’s get inside first,”

 

Truth be told, aside from spanking and fucking he hadn’t had much time to think into fantasies. He didn’t know what he wanted or what he liked too much, it was all a guessing game to him usually. He just went with what felt good. He liked lingerie on women- maybe men, too? He wondered what kind of story he could come up with for Arin as he panned back through the videos he had saved on his phone. What did he like? He spent the trip up the stairs and the time it took to find his key inside wondering just that.

 

“You go first,” Dan urged Arin, watching him shrug off his coat and leaning into his chest with a sly smile,” _ Please?” _

 

Arin groaned,”Alright, alright. Go sit on the couch luv,”

 

Dan smiled and did as he was told, sitting down on the couch and pulling his legs up onto the cushion as well. Arin came over to join him soon after, sitting down beside him and leaning his forehead against Danny's shoulder with a contented hum.

 

“ _ C’mon _ ,” Danny whined,”You said you’d tell me, now I’m curious,” 

 

Arin chuckled softly,”Alright. Uh…” He cleared his throat and Danny smiled at his bashfulness,”Well… I kinda have this whole idea of like, coming home and seeing you in a cute lingerie outfit,” Danny bit his lip, beginning to blush,”Maybe on your knees in front of the door, just waiting for me at home. I could just see me calling your name and watching you crawl to me so I can give you a little kiss and make you smile,” 

 

Dan covered his face, shaking his head,” _ Arin _ I swear to god-”

 

“What? Something wrong?” Arin asked quickly, lifting his head to look at Danny,”Sorry I just got into it-”

 

Dan shook his head with a nervous laugh,”No, no it’s okay it’s….good. I’d love to surprise you like that,” He shifted,”If I can work up the balls to actually do it,”

 

Arin laughed softly,”What about you? What’s your fantasy?”

 

Danny bit his lip again, thinking hard,”I… like the idea of a cute outfit, I don’t know much about lingerie but maybe like… I like… ugh,” Danny cursed quietly and tried his best to shake off the nerves to speak,”I kinda want to dress in like girlish clothes? I don’t know, sorry--”

 

Arin chuckled and reached up to cup his cheek,”Danny, I’m here. I’m not judging you for any of this, I really like the idea already,” He smiled,”You mean like skirts and stuff?”

 

Danny nodded and shifted,”The reason is weirder,”

 

Arin rolled his eyes,”None of this is weird, Dan,”

 

Dan huffed a breath quietly,”I… I like skirts because it’s easy to uh… easy to lift them…”

 

Arin frowned, trying to figure out what he meant,”What… Oh! You mean for spanking?”

 

Danny blushed,” _ Yes _ for that… and I dont know, theres like loose t-shirts I wanna wear and maybe like shorter shorts? They look cute and comfortable but I don’t know if I would look good in them or not,”

 

Arin grinned,”We might have to go shopping sometime soon, I think I might die before I pass up the opportunity to see you in that shit,”

 

Danny laughed,”Okay, we should!” He started giggling,”And uh, another thing I wanted to try?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I kinda wanted to try handcuffs…?”

 

Arin’s face took on a look of surprise,”Really now?”

 

Blushing, Dan rolled his eyes,”It’s just something I wanted to look into! I don’t know… extra restraints sounds… good…”

 

“Hey Danny?” 

 

“Yeah..?”

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong but it sounds like you’re in the mood to be spanked,”

 

Dan clapped a hand over his mouth and fell back on the pillows near the arm of the couch, blush heating his face as he tried to hide from Arin. A clear laugh came from the younger man and he sat up onto his knee, leaning over Danny and kissing his stomach gently over his shirt.

 

“Is that right, then? You gotta tell me, little one,”

 

Danny caught himself just before saying yes, remembering the question that got them there in the first place,”I… do you like spanking me? I don’t want to do it if you don’t like it, too,” He insisted,”I want you to have fun too,”

 

With a chuckle, Arin leaned his forehead against Dan’s chest softly,”Dan, I can tell you in one hundred percent confidence that I’ve never enjoyed anything else more,”

 

Dan wanted to melt,”What? You do?”

 

Arin groaned,” _ God _ yes. You’re so cute when you squirm and squeal tryin’ to get away. Fucking sexy for me,”

 

“ _ Arin,  _ you’re killing me,” Dan thought he might burst just from embarrassment.

 

“Oh no,” Arin said sarcastically, grinning.

 

He sat up from leaning over top of Danny and returned to his spot on the couch, feet on the floor. Dan glanced at him and realized he was ready for Dan to bend over already. Dan’s face was still hot with embarrassment, but he still wanted to try something if Arin would let him get away with it.

 

“Arin..?”

 

“What’s up, kitten?” 

 

“Could you uh...use… use your belt?”

 

“Oh. Seriously?”

 

Dan covered his face with his sleeves and huffed, muffling his voice,”I just wanted to try it!”

 

When Dan listened for a reply, the only sound he heard was the clinking of Arin’s belt. He peaked out from behind his hands and his stomach started stirring at the sight. Arin still had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, giving him an almost authoritative look just from that. The way his hair fell into his face let Danny know he was still with his partner and he was safe, but watching Arin undo his belt- and knowing it was about to blister his ass- gave Danny way too much to think about. This was going to be a quick round for one of two reasons; Dan would cum all over himself again, or he just couldn’t take the pain. Let’s see which one came first, no pun intended.

 

“Stand up, little one,” Arin ordered him.

 

Dan jumped to his feet quickly, hands wringing in front of him.

 

“Give me a word you'll remember, petal,”

 

Dan looked at him, a little confused, but eventually the word popped up,”Uh.. I guess Lilac?”

 

“That's your safeword. You want to stop, you use it, ok?”

 

Danny nodded sheepishly,”Yes, sir,”

 

Arin grinned,”Bend over the side of the couch,”

 

Ducking his head, Dan went to the arm of the couch and bent over so his hips were held up by the couch alone. He pointed his toes to give himself balance, and stared at the cushions as he waited.

 

Arins hand rest on his lower back.

 

“Remember your word, kitten,”

 

“Yes, sir,”

 

_ Whack! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweetness for the boys

“ _ Holy shit! _ ”

 

Arin startled in bed, blinking groggily at the partially cracked bathroom door. The light shined through the edge of it and flooded the darker portion of the room. 

 

“Dan?” he sat up onto his elbow, listening to the shuffling in the bathroom and wondering what the hell he was doing up so early.

 

Danny poked his head from behind the door of the bathroom, already fidgeting with his sleeves- his boxers were sunk lower on his hips thank normal and Arin realized he’d damn near taken them off,”So uh… Grumping might be hard today…”

 

Arin grinned sleepily, realizing what he’d been doing in the bathroom,”Bruises?”

 

Danny nodded sheepishly,”Yeah..”

 

Arin chuckled,”Come here, kitten,”

 

Danny shuffled his feet as he walked to the bed again, and Arin rubbed his eyes free from sleep as he sat up on the bed. Tugging at the loosened hem of his boxers, Dan stood by the side of the bed as he waited for Arin to move him or ask him to do something. Finally, Arin’s feet touched the floor and his hand touched against Danny’s hip and nudged him closer.

 

“Hands on the bed, petal,” Arin instructed him, and Dan obeyed silently, crossing his ankles as he bent at the hips to lean on the bed.

 

Arin gave a low whistle of surprise,”Jesus,”

 

Danny’s ass was covered in purple and red bruising under the curve of his ass, and splotchy red spots a little higher. He would definitely be sitting sore if he went to work today. Dan shifted slightly as Arin admired the colors left behind on his pale skin, fingers brushing the curve of his ass gently. Arin chuckled slightly and patted his thigh carefully.

 

As it turns out, they were actually ahead in grumps episodes by a long shot and they could both stay home if need be or if they wanted a break. Danny insisted if he had to sit still all day he very well might cry, so Arin suggested that he stay home. Dan was satisfied with that, and they planned to meet for lunch since Arin still wanted to go in to get something done for the day. Dan ended up back in bed and slept up until Arin left for work, where the younger man woke him up and gave him a kiss before leaving.

 

As the door shut to the bedroom, Danny realized he was once again alone with his thoughts. What to do all day? Well, at least til lunch, that is. The front door finally closed then, and Dan was reminded of the conversation last night.

 

_ On your knees in front of the door _ .

 

Dan shuddered. What would Arin do with him, if given that control? He didn’t think he could handle another round just yet… at least not a hard one… Maybe if he was good Arin would fuck him again, pull his clothes off piece at a time, maybe him shudder. Danny felt his nerves spike with the next train of thought; what if he tried to treat  _ Arin _ ? When he walked in, start undoing his jeans, kisses on his thighs, a blowjob if he had the balls to pull it off. He would love to do it, to give Arin a nice treat after the way he behaved and acted up before, make him feel good and not have to worry for a while. He just wasn’t sure if he could manage it, he certainly didn’t want to fuck it up, considering it was his first time giving a blowjob. 

 

Dan shook his head, blushing at the thoughts as he curled into the covers again. Regardless of whether or not he could pull it off, he still needed lingerie first. Arin wanted him in lingerie, he remembered that pointedly! Carefully rolling out of bed, he jumped on his phone to look up a few stores he could find nearby. He didn’t get much besides online stores- apparently LA wasn’t big on men in lingerie unless it was a strip club- but one of them was nearby and seemed alright. Some place called Cojays. Shopping trip!

 

\-----------------------------

 

Dan could feel the sweat on the back of his neck just from nerves as he shut off the car. He was parked outside of a little strip mall, near the corner was Cojays.

 

A deep breath,”In and out,” He promised himself.

 

Previously he had set a budget for himself- nothing over 100- and he planned to stick to it. Arin might tear him a new one if he spent more than that. He crossed the road to the store and pushed open the door.

 

Immediately he heard the bass of dancey- type music, with a good beat and few lyrics, and the store was lit up with touches of blue from christmas lights hanging up. It had a younger guy vibe, and Dan felt immediately out of place. He was nearly 40, he shouldn’t be in a place like this. He should be drinking coffee and reading a decent book at home. He hadn’t felt his age this strongly in a while, but the feeling of doubt came rushing back almost instantaneously. His feet faltered in the doorway, wondering if he should just go home and stay there. This wasn’t the place for him. Maybe he could come back with Arin, he always made him feel better; then the surprise of it all was ruined! Damn.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Dan jumped from worried thoughts immediately as someone stood in front of him, a smile on their face- a younger looking girl about Ross’s age, and in uniform.

 

“You need some help?”

 

Dan winced- he was in it now-,”Yeah… I think I do,”

 

Her smile grew,”Great! We can help you find whatever you need for a great night with your special gal,”

 

“Er, not a gal actually,” Dan found himself correcting her, despite being unprompted.

 

“Oh! A mister at home?”

 

Dan smiled shyly,”Yeah, my boyfriend,”

 

The girl nodded,”Totally! Well, I’m Emma and I can help you find whatever you think he’s gonna like!”

 

Dan laughed nervously, glancing around,”I’m not sure there’s much here for someone my age, huh?” He commented quietly.

 

Emma laughed,”Not a chance, we have guys like you in all the time,” She assured him, waving him further into the store,”Let me guess, 30-somethings? New boyfriend? Maybe someone really special?”

 

Dan grinned sheepishly,”Yeah, actually, Jesus. Spot on,”

 

Emma smiled,”See? Told you,”

 

Raising his hands in surrender, Dan followed her to a group of outfit pieces,”Fair enough- All I know is he wanted something cute,”

 

“Cute? Any specific color?” Emma hummed, a pleasant smile still on her face.

 

“Uh… no clue,”

 

“Can I give a personal opinion?”

 

“Sure; whatever helps,”

 

“I think a purple- lilac color would suit you very well,”

 

Danny tensed up at the word, but forced a smile,”That sounds good… I have a feeling he would like that color too,”

 

_ That's your safeword. You want to stop, you use it, ok? _

 

_ Yes,sir. _

 

Dan shook his head free from the thoughts, he didn’t have time to reminisce now.

 

Another smile from the girl,”Well we have a few types, there’s full body stuff, lace, and some have skirts or attachments. Whatever you like,” She gestured to the corner of the store,”Most of the stuff we have in that color hides back here. Black and white are the most popular colors so they take front, but the softer colors are back here,”

 

Dan nodded along with her little speil, finding it hard to focus when he thought about the fact that in the next hour he would be  _ wearing _ some of this stuff. 

 

“I’ll be up front if you need me! Just holler!” She smiled brightly and walked off to the front to handle some customers.

 

Dan gave another nod and tugged at his sleeves, scanning over the different pieces. In the corner there was a little bin that had different sizes underneath and sample pairs of medium underwear on top. Some lace, others were like a thong, and some over them were even crotchless. Dan grimaced, he couldn't imagine wearing that. Jumping back to the outfits to the right, he stopped on one that had a thin and silky top, with lacy black edges and a pair of lace black shorts, but the crotch was the same soft purple shade as the shirt. He liked it, but it was a little over his price because the shorts were a bit fancy. He moved on to the next one and blushed all over again at the thought of wearing it for Arin.

 

It was a lilac shade, and the skirt on it  was connected to a pair of panties, a solid black pair. The skirt itself was intricately ruffled and lacy along the edges. If Dan were to wear it, it would barely touch his thighs. The top was a see-through fabric that hung loosely off the top hem and split in the front. Price was decent too, only $43 since it was half off for the week. Dan hesitantly dug through the sizes in the drawers underneath to find one that would fit him. He couldn’t bring himself to try it on, embarrassed enough to be there in the first place, and just assumed if it didn’t fit he’d bring it back an exchange it.

 

As he cross to the front of the store, Emma caught his eye again and he walked to her register. She cheerily rang him up and wished him luck as he fled from the store. Out on the street, Dan did his best to try to keep the bag low on his side, lest someone see him with it and start making snide comments. Dan didn’t think he could handle it if that happened, Arin be damned. 

 

His hands were hot on the wheel as he drove home, and he squirmed in the seat while he had to sit there, wincing every now and again as the road got rough. The bruises were driving him crazy already and it was only a ten minute drive. He wouldn’t have made it grumping today.

 

When Danny finally got to the house, he practically jumped out of the car to his feet to get off his ass. He allowed himself a moment’s sulk and a quick rub before picking up his stuff and heading to the door. Arin had texted while he was driving.

 

**1:27; From Arin;** **_I’m gonna come home with lunch in a bit, Barry wanted to do a few more episodes. See you soon luv!_ **

 

Dan cursed and ran up the stairs to the door; if he had any chance of surprising Arin for lunch he had to get ready soon, it was 1:35 now. 

 

Dan hurried to unlock the door and shrugged off his jacket at the front door and kicked it by the Tv. Next, to the bedroom. He was stripped in a minute or so, and dug the outfit out of the bag and carefully tugged it over his thighs and up his hips. He hissed as it brushed against the bruises, but he felt small and a little… sexy as soon as he felt the air sweep against his thighs and the silk touch his bare skin. The shirt was a little loose, but it didn’t matter much since it was supposed to be free flowing in the first place.

 

Danny had just crept into the bathroom to see what he looked like when he heard the front door open. 

 

“Danny? Yoo-hoo…?”

 

Dan hesitated, hearing a certain lilt in Arins voice that made him curious. Tip Toeing to the door again, he heard shuffling out in the living room and the rustling of bags. A faint smell of fries wafted into the room, but there were too many movements for Arin to just be setting out food.

 

With a cautious peek out to the living room, he saw a box near the couch and squinted to see it. When he saw what was on the cover, his eyes widened and he covered his mouth-  _ handcuffs _ . Over the arm of the couch was also a baby blue shirt and some legging-type material shorts. They were definitely too small for Arin but… they looked about Danny’s size. Dan jumped back to what he said yesterday and realized what Arin was doing quickly.

 

Without a second thought, he burst into a bubbling laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Arin nearly jumped out of his skin after hearing Dan's laugh, turning on the couch to look at the bedroom. He didn't see Dan, but he knew that laugh anywhere. The older man had ducked back into the bedroom with his laughing, leaving Arin to wonder what the hell he was doing hiding back there

 

“What the fuck I thought you were gone?” Arin was grinning now, scooping stuff back into his lap as if he could hide it.

 

“Ah… oh jesus,” Danny was still snickering,”I went out and… got some things- apparently so did you,” he laughed.

 

Arin cocked his head at the door,”What? What do you- oh my god Dan come out here,”

 

Danny smiled broadly,”No! It was supposed to be a surprise now I just feel silly,”

 

“ _ Please _ ?” Arin cooed,”Let me see my beautiful boy,”

 

Danny raced to think of how he could play this to his favor, until he blurted,”Take off your shirt,”

 

A pause,”What?”

 

“Take it off, and then I’ll come out,”

 

Another pause, longer this time. Danny wondered if he had pushed too far this time trying to help him, maybe he should take it back before Arin stressed himself too much. After a moment or two more, Arin’s tshirt landed in front of the door with a quiet  _ whump.  _ Danny intended to just walk outside after he saw it, but thought twice and dropped to his knees. He reached outside the door carefully and snatched it inside. Quickly slipping it over his head, He stood up again, now covering his outfit with just Arin’s shirt.

 

“Close your eyes, please?”

 

“Danny…”

 

“I promise, last request! Just close them!”

 

“...Okay. They’re closed,”

 

Danny grinned and poked his head out of the door frame to look at him. Arin was sitting on the couch, eyes closed, arms laid crossing his stomach as if to hide it. His brow was knit together slightly, as if he was unsure about the whole thing and worried. Dan could see the anxiety etched into his features. It made him sad to see, but Dan could hopefully fix it soon and ease him into confidence. If he could just reinforce the fact that his big thighs and squishy stomach were reasons Dan loved him instead of things he loved him in  _ spite of _ , maybe arin could begin to relax and believe it himself. Someday, he could make it happen.

 

Danny crossed the way to him slowly,”Keep them closed,”He urged him, watching him closely.

 

“Yes, kitten,” Arin grinned slightly, but it twisted at the edges as though it had been forced.

 

Dan frowned, and he put one knee on the couch and braced a hand against Arin’s shoulder to ease him backwards to lay on the cushions, hovering over him as he did. Arin cautiously moved his arms off his stomach and up to his head, but his expression continued to change and shift as he assessed the situation. Dan leaned his head down and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, then his chest, and lower and lower across his stomach with a small smile on his lips. Arin shifted beneath him, still nervous by Dan’s guessing. Dan didn’t mind, he would soothe his thoughts soon enough.

 

“I love you,”

 

Danny spoke softly, his lips brushing Arin’s skin as his thumb traced a stretch mark on his stomach slowly.

 

“Every curve…” A soft kiss on his stomach again,”Every stretch mark…” Danny’s grip on his stomach tightened just slightly to emphasize this point,”Every second I’m with you. I love you more and more,”

 

Danny rest his forehead against his chest gently, taking a deep breath before he cast a glance up at Arin to gauge his reaction. To his surprise, Arin was watching him. As soon as Danny looked up, Arin slipped his arms under Danny and around him, pulling him close to his chest in a hug. Dan returned it, nuzzling his cheek against his chest with a warm smile.

 

“Thank you,” Arin hummed,”I love you too,”

 

Danny giggled softly,”Do you wanna see?”

 

Arin smiled and nodded,”Sit up, cutie,”

 

Smiling, Danny sat up on his knees, fingers twisting the hem of Arin’s shirt. Arin followed him up, an excited grin on his face as he reached for the bottom of the t-shirt. Slowly, he moved it up Dan’s thighs to reveal the purple skirt and black panties. Arin’s mouth gaped open at the view, halting his movements there. Danny giggled again, watching his expression of surprise.

 

“Do...do you like it?” Danny asked.

 

Arin groaned and his hands started pushing the shirt up once again,”Good god the shirt too- Danny I  _ fucking _ …” Arin seemed lost for words.

 

Danny covered his mouth, a broad smile turning his lips as he watched him struggle for words. Arin cast a glance upwards.

 

“I’m gonna have to fuck you in this,” He deadpanned,”Not right now. Maybe not today. But I  _ will _ fuck you while you’re wearing this,”

 

Danny was a blushing mess, dropping his head to Arin’s shoulder with an excited squeal,” _ Arin _ ,”

 

“It’s gonna happen,” Arin said, in a deathly serious tone, hands running up and down his sides gently, even cupping his ass gingerly for a moment or two,”It’s gotta,”

 

Danny laughed,”Do you really like it?”

 

Arin gave another groan in reply,”If I ever answer no to that question,  _ shoot me _ ,”

 

Dan laughed heartily,”I’m on it,”

 

“ _ Danny _ ,” Arin huffed,”Is there any good reason I can’t strip you right now?”

 

Dan winced,”I… I want to, but I’m really sore,” He said quietly,”I don’t think I could handle it, I was trying it on to make sure it fit when you came home- sorry,” He turned his head down guiltily.

 

Arin frowned and touched his chin,”No,  _ no _ , don’t ever feel bad for not wanting to do stuff with me,” Arin scolded him,”Your choice, not mine. The same goes for if you want to do stuff and  _ I  _ say no, right?”

 

Danny nodded gently,”Yeah… it does,” He offered a small smile.

 

Arin returned it,”Good! Much better,” He patted Dan’s hip,”You wanna eat now, baby?”

 

Danny nodded with another grin,”Mhm!”

 

Danny got changed back into pjs after Arin insisting he wear something comfortable to eat in, now wearing loose, thin sweatpants and a tshirt. Arin told Dan he had actually planned to come home for lunch and stay there in the first place, since he brought home surprise stuff- though Arin hid it away again for another time- so Dan wasn’t too worried about him leaving again too soon. He enjoyed his time eating with him- even though he had to stand- and they joked about work and how Arin’s day had been since he left.

 

“Hey baby,” Arin began,”You’ve been doing really good with your rules lately, after that first hiccup we had,” 

 

Danny shifted,”Yeah..?”

 

“I just wanted to tell you I’m very proud of you for that,” He smiled, and Danny straightened up and beamed proudly,”But I was wondering if you might want to add rules?”

 

Dan shuffled his feet,”Like what?”

 

“Little stuff,” Arin suggested,” Things you do not for your health but just because I want you to do them,”

 

“But what if I don’t like them?”

 

Arin took a bite of food as he thought,”Mm…” Once he swallowed, he paused for a moment or two again,”How about this,”

 

“Yeah?” Danny prompted.

 

“I give you another rule every morning. We go to work, you follow it, whatever. If you decide you don’t like it, we strike it off and start again the next day with a new. Deal?” Arin suggested.

 

Dan hesitated, thinking it over curiously,”Okay. Deal!”

 

Arin grinned,”You wanna start now?”

 

Dan bit his lip,”I mean it depends…”

 

“Yes or no, little one,”

 

“Mm… yessir!” Danny smiled shyly.

 

“You have to ask me before you sit down,” Arin ordered,”Anytime, any place,”

 

Dan blushed,” _ What _ ? Asking you to sit down?”

 

Arin nodded,”Yup. Everytime,”

 

Dan shifted,”I- but… what if I don’t…?”

 

Arin smiled,”You get three warnings for the first week we have it. After that, every time you disobey it’s three licks with my belt, kitten. Sound fair?”

 

Dan whimpered quietly,”Yes sir…”

 

Arin smirked,”Good boy,”

 

Dan hummed with a tiny smile, but began to think things through,”Hey… I...I don’t want the other rules with the new ones,” He said, though his words were vaguely twisted.

 

Arin frowned,”What do you mean?”

 

Dan pouted, not sure how to explain it,”I… when you punished me for the lying the health stuff… it was harsh and I felt guilty for it and I don’t ever want to make you disappointed like that again,”   
  


Arin nodded,”I should hope not,”

 

Dan winced,”Yeah.. But uhm… for the new rules, the little stuff.. I don’t want to feel that way,” He explained,”If I break these new rules… you won’t be disappointed right?”

 

Arin smiled,”No, baby. I might scold you still, but the top four rules are the only ones I will always insist on you having. Okay? Everything else can be swept off the table immediately,”

 

Dan nodded gently,”Okay… thank you,”

 

Arin smiled softly,”Always, little one.”


	6. Chapter 6

As it turns out, Arin was still too worried about the bruises Dan had to give him any strokes with the belt- despite the fact that he had earned a whopping 21 strokes in one night- so they both decided that the permission to sit rule could start tomorrow. Danny was glad he agreed to wait. Hopefully tomorrow he could do better, or else he might end up bruised all over again; not that he minded, anyhow. Once he’d gotten a good sleep and relaxed for a while, he was much more at ease with the idea of a new rule everyday. Almost excited, even. In the morning Dan was much more comfortable sitting as long as it was cushioned, and he rode to work with Arin driving. He was rather proud of himself when he remembered to ask Arin if he could sit down to put his shoes on. 

 

When they got to work, Danny was a little anxious to start the rule. After all, Arin said anytime, anyplace, which meant near people at the office if he so chose. Danny would just have to pick his battles today, and hopefully remember to ask in the first place. If he could do that, maybe he could stay under 10 this time. Today they were going to really count, so Danny was gonna need to make sure he remembered. Besides remembering the rule, it did put him in a good mood to ask. It made him feel safe with Arin, and a little bit controlled which, for whatever reason, he was  _ really _ enjoying. 

 

“Can I sit, sir?” Danny’s voice was quiet next to Arin’s ear, worry twisting his features slightly as he glanced around the office.

 

“I dunno,” Arin looked up at him with a sneaky grin,” _ Can  _ you?”

 

“ _ Arin _ come on,” Dan huffed.

 

Arin’s expression shifted from mischievous to that usual sternness he took with Dan when he was being a brat,”Did you just huff at me, little one?”

 

Dan blushed and wanted so badly to sit and hide into Arin but technically he still hadn’t gotten permission,” _ Ah _ , er- no sir! No, I didn’t mean it, I can do better,” This was the first time Arin had made him  _ this flustered _ outside of the grump room.

 

Arin smiled again,”I know you can, petal. You  _ may _ sit,”

 

Dan hurried to sit down and curl into his side, an excited squeal in his throat,”Thank you!” he said softly, pulling his feet up onto the couch.

 

“My sweet little boy, hm?” Arin cooed next to his ear, and Danny was a mess, squealing and shifting into Arin’s side, a big goofy smile on his face.

 

“ _ Arin _ , we’re at  _ work _ ,” Danny chided lightly.

 

“Too bad, I’m gonna spoil you anyways,”  Arin chuckled.

 

After that, they sat in silence for about ten or so more minutes. When Arin decided it was time to get up and get to recording, Danny whined about not wanting to get up again and very nearly huffed. Arin turned to raise an eyebrow to him and Dan quickly quieted, not wanting to get himself into trouble this early on.

 

Despite the rule and the tension it caused occasionally, they got a lot of good episodes in. It was nice to joke around on set every now and again, it kept them as friends going forward, made sure they were happy without the intimacy and gave them a break now and again. Even though, sometimes Danny would cuddle up to his side for playthroughs. They hadn’t yet told the fans, not feeling the need to admit it just yet or really, not even knowing how. It was fine for now, and they were both happy with the situation they were in. Dan decided today was the day to curl up to Arin again, happily snuggling against his side while he played his game. Today was a good day, and it could only get better.

.

.

.

“ _ Ah!  _ Fifteen, sir…”

 

“Good boy,”

 

Dan didn’t quite reach his goal of keeping his punishment under ten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For the rest of the week, Danny simply could  _ not _ get the hang of the sitting rule. The others, pretty simple if he was told and reminded now and again. Sitting? Fucking forget it. Arin giggled about it often, mostly when he was delivering the strokes that Dan had earned. Danny merely sunk into the couch and kicked his feet, praying his shame would ebb just as quickly as the pain.

 

Wednesday, Arin’s rule was ‘Good manners’.

 

Simple enough; Thank you, Please, etc. Danny was extra soft spoken and small that day around the office members, and got flustered very easily. Dan enjoyed thanking Arin, calling him sir and making him happy like he wanted. He loved to be good for Arin, now that he was able to ask for punishment. He loved all of the rules, including this one, right up until everyone else noticed. He found that near the end he barely went out of the room, hopeful that he wouldn’t have to keep saying it because he got some strange looks. Even Ross poked fun at him for it. He was sulky and pouting for a while before Arin asked what was up. 

 

“I don’t like the rule,”He whispered, feeling guilty for his shame as he looked down at his hands.

 

“What? Baby doll, why?” Arin watched him with concern, eyes wide as he heard him speak so softly.

 

“Ross teased me earlier… And it makes me feel bad,” Danny explained quietly.

 

“Sweetheart,” Arin cooed,”Don’t look so sad! It’s okay to say no! Maybe we can change the rules so you only have to be polite with me? Would that help?” 

 

Dan shifted on the couch,”I… I like being polite with you,” He began to smile just a bit,”I think that would work…”

 

Arin smiled brightly,”Good boy, okay! There’s no need to be upset, little one. Come over here and gimme a hug, yeah?”

 

Danny squealed happily and hurried to tuck into Arin’s side, grinning and clinging onto him,”Thank you!”

 

After that, Danny was polite with Arin in private and he was rewarded rather than threatened with punishment. Arin thought it might be a good idea to let Danny have a few rules that could count as ‘extra credit’. No punishment if he didn’t, cuddles and praise and rewards if he did. It made Danny less nervous about the rules, and made Arin happy to have them. Definitely a win-win.

 

Danny earned 21 strikes that night

 

Thursday, Arin decided that Danny would send him pictures whenever Arin asked. Another ‘extra credit’ rule. It made Danny blush furiously, but Arin was only thinking of it because he would be in a meeting with some people higher up later in the evening. He wouldn’t be on his phone very much, but if he sent a request, Danny would eagerly rush to the bathroom and take a picture of whatever Arin asked him to. It was exciting, daring. It made Danny’s heart race in a fantastic way, and Kept Arin happy just by controlling him. 

 

**3:46; From Arin;** **_Picture, little one. Show me that cute little ass._ **

 

**3:48; To Arin;** **_Yes, sir._ **

 

**3:48; To Arin; PICTURE FILE >OPENED**

 

**3:46; From Arin;** **_Good boy._ **

 

Dan had dropped his number down to 9, but they still hurt like a bitch.

 

Friday, Arin  _ really _ pushed the limits.

 

“Danny?”

 

A sleepy, curly-headed body turned onto his back in bed, blinking groggily,”Mm…?”

 

“Your rule of the day is no cussing,”

 

Suddenly, Danny felt much more awake. He cast a look of surprise across to Arin.

 

“Are you  _ serious _ ?”

 

“Like a shark attack,”

 

Danny groaned and covered his face,” _ Arin! _ You’re  _ trying _ to get me to break the rules!”

 

Arin grinned,”This one gets a taste of my belt, too,”

 

Dan kicked his feet childishly,”This is unfair,”

 

“It is not!”

 

“What about the show?”

 

“Except for the show. In the show you can swear as much as you want,”

 

Danny huffed and flipped over,”Still unfair,”

 

Arin raised an eyebrow, leaning over and looping one arm under his hips and tugging them up in the air. He smacked him sharply on his boxer-clad shorts.

 

“Huff at me, will you?” Arin scolded,”This is what happens to naughty, huffy boys!”

 

“ _ Noo, no sir! _ Please!” Danny whined, squirming over his lap in hopes to get away.

 

Arin swatted him three times more,”Man with all this trouble lately, I might start to think you  _ want  _ to be spanked…”

 

Danny whined,”Please let me up, sir? I wanna cuddle! I promise I’ll be good!”

 

Arin patted his bottom a few times with a hum,”Hmm… Alright, come give me a hug petal,”

 

Danny shifted back onto his knees, a smile on his lips as he leaned into Arin with a happy giggle,”Thank you, sir!”

 

Arin smiled broadly,”Such a good boy! My good little boy, right?”

 

“Yes! All yours!”

 

Danny ended up across Arin’s knee that night. He’d wracked up so many strokes Arin decided to let him off easy with just his hand, since it was Friday and he planned to have some fun. He agreed to let Danny off easy with one condition, though; Dan had to wear his outfit. In hopes that Arin would go easy, Danny agreed and rushed to the bedroom to get dressed in his little skirt and matching top. It made him nervous all over again, but Arin was quick to reassure him.

 

“Fucking  _ christ _ ,” Arin got one look at him and covered his eyes,”You’re too beautiful, I’m  _ blind _ ,”   
  


Danny giggled and walked over to him,”Arin, it’s really not that nice! It’s a little silly, really,”

 

Arin gasped,” _ Blasphemy _ ,” He stood up and crossed the way to him, grabbing his hips and tugging him closer,”You’re so pretty, little one. So beautiful, and all mine. Isn’t that right?”

 

Danny nodded,”Ah… yes! All yours!”

 

Arin grinned,”Hey baby,”

 

“Mm?” Danny inquired.

 

“I wanna treat you extra special tonight,” He purred,”How does dinner sound, my beautiful little petal?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story got kind of lost so it may be jumbled a little, and I'm sorry for that but I'm doing my best! I have a couple cute ideas left til the ending! Also, I posted another Grumps series with spooky vampire lore!! Another One Bites the Dust!!

So, maybe Danny has been a little overzealous when deciding how his night was going to go.

 

Dinner on Friday went okay until Arin got food poisoning from something he ordered. He was  _ furious _ that his plans had been ruined- mostly because they involved  _ ruining Dan _ in his cute little outfit- but he ended up just sulking over a bucket that night, half asleep next to the toilet and mumbling about how pretty Danny would have looked. Danny giggled relentlessly as he watched him grumble about foiled plans, thinking it was cute he was so frustrated by the events occuring. And, on the plus side, it made him feel much better about wearing such skimpy outfits. 

 

Three days later, Arin was home again for the night. He’d dropped Danny off at home- since they’d driven together, he didn’t have much of a choice- and spent a few minutes there for last minute kisses before running off to meet Suzy for dinner. As soon as he heard Arin’s car drive off, he jumped off the couch and rushed to the bedroom.

 

At this point, he kept his hairbrush in the bedside table so he had easy access. He stacked up pillows on the bed and dug the brush out of the drawer before climbing on top of the pillow pile. An increasingly familiar position as he started following rules more. Once he had the rules down, he was back down to only occasional smacks here and there. And the guilt from the last time he pressed Arin to spank him by breaking rules left him wary and he decided against pulling any stunt like that again. Plus, he was always too flustered to ask for another round. How could he? It had been so long, and Arin hadn’t suggested it, it felt a little stupid to do it.

 

So, Danny found himself back in the bedroom once again. Within five minutes he was already pausing to kick his feet and grunt into the mattress to ease off the pain. He tried to put himself in the mindset of Arin, of having no control over it and letting the brush fly but  _ damn _ it was hard to keep it up when you were so sore. Over the next half hour or so, he alternated between humping the pillow pile and adding stinging smacks to his boxers. After his finish, he tossed the brush on the floor and rolled onto his side to sleep. 

 

A weird life, but definitely not a bad one!

 

In anycase, Tuesday was the bigger part of Danny’s miscalculations.

 

He drove to work like any other day, in a cheerful- and sore- mood and ready to start grumping. He pulled up to the office and saw Arin’s car already there, so he had a little extra pep in his step as he went up the stairs. In his head, he quietly counted off his rules.

 

_ Good Manners _

_ No cursing _

_ Pictures whenever asked _

_ Asking for energy drinks/ coffee _

_ Asking for sweets _

_ No huffing, mimicking. _

 

Easy, as long as he could remember. He had a smile on his face already when he went into the office. Arin was leaned across the couch, ankles crossed over one another as he talked to Barry. He turned to look over his shoulder when Dan walked in, and Danny couldn’t help but feel a little spark of pride when he saw Arin bent over. His body was certainly nothing to complain about, and Danny intended to tell him that. When Arin saw him, Danny waved him over. Confusion on his face, Arin stood up and walked over to him. Dan laced his hands behind Arin’s neck slowly and grinned softly.

 

“You look  _ very _ good bent over like that,”Danny whispered,”Makes me a little excited you’re coming home tonight,” 

 

Arin blushed deeply, and then a grimace crossed over his face,”Actually, I can’t. Suzy wants me home because her parents are visiting. But I’ll be home tomorrow,” He promised, smiling shyly.

 

Danny pouted,”Well, I hope you guys have fun then! In the meantime, I have that cute little image to remember,”A grin rose to his face again.

 

Arin blushed and pushed his shoulder,”Quite teasing, brat,” He mumbled, trying to turn away.

 

“No teasing,”Dan murmured, kissing his cheek,”Nothin but love,”

 

Arin rolled his eyes and kissed him before looping an arm around his waist and nudging him forward into the office.

 

When it was time to go, Danny was happy to remind Arin that he was incredibly sweet for going to see Suzy’s parents and left him a little flustered, to say the least. After plenty of kisses, Danny sped home to continue part two of his fun yesterday. It wouldn’t have been as fun as if Arin had picked him up and bent him over the hood of the car and beaten him, but it was still nothing he would pass up if he had the chance to do it. 

 

The only problem was that he hadn’t been completely alone the night previous.

 

Danny jumped up so fast to take himself in hand, he missed Arin’s U-turn halfway down the street to come back and grab his charger from the living room. Arin let himself in and heard the audible  _ smack, smack, smack _ of Danny’s little session and crept to the bedroom to make sure Danny was alright. And the rest began to unfold the next night, where Danny now lay on his pillows with a brush in hand.

 

Arin waited a few minutes before following Danny home, knowing not to get himself caught early because he had no excuse for going to Danny’s when he said he had somewhere else to be. But if he was right, and Danny went ahead and helped himself again, Arin could have a very fun night. Suzy’s parents weren’t visiting, Arin had nowhere else to be but Dan’s. He finally got to his apartment and climbed the stairs, hoping the car parking hadn’t disturbed him if he had gotten busy. As quietly as he could, he went inside, door locked behind him. He crossed the living room floor, the deliberate sound of each whack echoing from Dan’s room. Slow and steady, Arin got to the door. Meanwhile, Danny whispered numbers to himself against the sheets, cheek leaning into the heated fabric as he went on and on. 

 

That was, of course, until a tight grip on his wrist stopped stroke 53 from falling on his backside. 

 

Danny damn near screamed, shoving himself up on his elbow to look back at whoever it was. His heart calmed when he realized it was Arin, but his stomach began to twist up when he saw  _ it was fucking Arin _ .

 

“So this is what you do when I’m gone?” Arin’s voice gave away nothing as far as his thought process,”Beat yourself because I obviously haven’t done it enough for your liking?”

 

Danny’s face could not physically get any hotter, and he could do nothing but sputter incoherent words, as if he could fight for his side. Arin didn’t give him a chance for much else stammering and struggling, because he took the brush out of Danny’s hand, shoved his wrist back down on the mattress, and looped his arm around Danny’s hips. He was in the air in a second, feet dangling off the edge of the bed, pillows tumbling to the floor, ass in the air. 

 

All the air in Danny’s chest rushed from him when the first smack fell.

 

The brush sucked on his ass when  _ he _ was using it, but Arin had a much better motion range and was at least twice as strong. That fucker really  _ stung _ when it was in the right hands. Danny was close to crying in a short time and he gasped, trying to get his word out of his mouth and beg Arin to  _ ease up _ .

 

“Lie- Lilac  _ please please Lilac! Lilac!” _ Danny chanted, yanking at the sheets.

 

Arin stopped his assault when Danny said his word, glancing back as best he could to check on him,”Are you okay, sweetheart?”

 

Danny gave a watery sniffle in reply,”Yeah… I can’t go that hard, sir…” He whimpered,”I’m sorry,”

 

Arin patted his boxers with the brush,”Don’t be sorry, little one,” Dann sighed softly at the comforting words, until…

 

”We’ve barely started,”

 

Danny would swear there was nothing more bittersweet than the evening Arin spent teasing him. On one hand,  _ fuck _ it felt so good to be out of control. On the other, he wanted to cum for than anything in his  _ life _ and anytime he got close, Arin stopped everything to make him suffer and wait. When Danny was told to put on the outfit, he considered just rubbing one out in the bathroom- Arin asked him to change there so he had a surprise- but decided Arin might be even more angry with him and he’d have a worse fate. He got dressed quickly then slowly walked out of the bathroom back to the bedroom.

 

Danny gripped the headboard for dear life when Arin got his hands on him. He held Dan’s hips and yanked him back onto his cock as the bigger man thrust deep into him. Danny was so close to release he could practically taste it, but Arin stopped suddenly.

 

“When did you start this?” Arin’s voice was surprisingly calm and collected for having just been balls-deep inside Avidan.

 

“Ah...I- what? The… the spanking was… when my apartment flooded…” Danny panted helplessly, dropping his head in shame.

 

“How often, little one?”

 

“Every… Everyday I could,” Whimpered Dan.

 

“Horny little fuck aren’t you?”

 

“ _ Please _ , sir…” begging pleas fell from Dan’s lips, but he didn’t dar move back to get anything more inside of him.

 

“Is that what you need? For me to come over here and spank you for kicks every day?”

 

“Please,  _ please  _ fuck me already,” Danny begged, hating every wave of shame washing over him.

 

Surprisingly enough, Arin obliged. He went faster, harder,  _ deeper _ than he did previously, and Dan was gone in a minute, near screaming Arin’s name as he fucked him through out the length of his climax, leaving him shaking to his toes as he hands lost their grip on the headboard. Arin pulled out and leaned forward over his sweaty, cum-covered torso. He forced both hands down into the mattress.

 

“If I catch you doing this again, I can guarantee you won’t go over my knee or cum for a week. Do you understand me, Avidan?” Arin growled.

 

Danny nodded with a soft whimper,”Yessir, I understand, sir,”

 

Arin let his hands go and sat back on his knees, taking his dick in his hand and stroking himself off,”Such a pretty sight for me, aren’t you?”

 

Danny whined and sat up a bit, covering Arin’s hands with his own and stopping him. Arin watched him closely, and Dan pushed at his shoulder to tell him to lie back on the bed. Obliging, the bigger back shifted to ease onto his back, knees apart and Dan’s hands on his hips. Dan could feel the tip of his dick rub against his chest as he leaned down to press a kiss to his stomach. Trailing down to his pubes, Dan took his time nuzzling his cheek against his shaft to keep him shifting on the bed.

 

When he finally took Arin in his mouth, he realized very quickly he wouldn’t manage to take him all the way in. He settled for taking as much as he could and stroking the rest with his hands, and apparently it was enough for Arin too. He grabbed a handful of Dan’s hair and pushed him out of the way about two seconds before he finished, leaving Danny with a shit-eating grin.

 

Sticky, sweaty, and satisfied, Dan got up off the bed to get things to clean up, since Arin seemed out of it. He returned with a warm rag and a clean chest, setting about to clean Arin off gently. As he went, he left small little kisses on his chest, his stomach, his shoulders. He hoped he was helping to calm him.

 

“Why didn’t you just ask me, baby doll?” Arin asked softly.

 

Danny looked down at the rag,”I… got too embarrassed… I feel weird for liking it sometimes,” A soft-spoken confession.

 

“Well, I love it. And I meant it when I said I don’t want you doing it anymore. It’s my job,” He affirmed seriously,”I will be over here everyday even if it’s just to beat you for the evening, understand me?”

 

Danny nodded, blushing,”I can’t believe you walked in on that,” He groaned.

 

“I walked in on it yesterday, but I had to meet Suzy,” A lopsided grin crossed Arin’s face,”I made up visiting parents to see if I could catch you again,”

 

Dan sulked,”That’s unfair,” He huffed, tossing the rag down at Arin and crossing his arms in a petulant show of annoyance.

 

Arin raised an eyebrow and sat up to meet his eye, staring him down as he growled,”Do it again, brat,”

 

Hastily shaking his head, Dan dipped down to hide in Arin’s shoulder. A chuckle came from the man above, and he wrapped his arms around Dan as he laid back down on the bed, letting Danny lay atop of him. 

 

“I love you, little one,” Arin murmured into his hair.

 

Danny giggled,”I love you too!”


End file.
